


Brave Men Don't Kill Dragons, Brave Men Date Dragons

by FreshMilko



Series: Brave Men Date Dragons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragon Akaashi Keiji, Dragon Maid AU, Dragon Oikawa Tooru, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshMilko/pseuds/FreshMilko
Summary: Iwaizumi turns back and shines the light down the alley, searching for the source of the noise. 'There.' A head of hair just barely shows over one of the trash bags a few feet away. Iwaizumi slowly makes his way across the garbage-strewn concrete, trying not to stumble and fall into the reeking waste. He finally reaches the body and realizes it’s a young man, unconscious and naked. As he looks closer, he finds that the man is covered in wounds and burns, a puddle of blood soaking the concrete beneath him. 'Holy shit. Are those horns? And a tail?'Haikyuu Dragon Maid AU. Mainly IwaOi and probably BokuAkaKuroKen and DaiSuga, but everyone is dating.





	Brave Men Don't Kill Dragons, Brave Men Date Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic came to be bc Dragon Maid was Super Cute and exactly up my alley and um her name is Tooru?? I know another Tooru with anger issues that has horns in at least 1 half-canon design.... this au was truly meant to be.
> 
> But seriously as I jotted ideas and notes down it really took on a life of its own. I have never in my life worked on any creative writing more than like 3k words but just the barest outline was already 4k!  
> That being said, I don't know what to expect with this. The wait between chapters will probably be Very Long and who knows I may not ever finish. This is mostly just an experiment/exercise for myself, but I also really love this au and want to share it! Also I honestly don't.. know how to write a long multi-chaptered fic, so don't expect the pacing/ chapters/ whatever else to be consistent or cohesive. I have no clue what I'm doing lmao
> 
> This fic will definitely have violence and some intense situations, but it won't be explicit. I will be making another collection of fics in this series for nsfw/fluffy one-shots!

Akaashi Keiji stands in line at the popular _Cafe Luka,_ irritated with the crowded atmosphere. He usually hates coming to places like this, especially when it’s so late, but Kenma is sick and this store’s apple pie is one of his favorites. That’s why Akaashi finds himself across town at 10 pm, surrounded by the press of bodies and strong smell of coffee. The noise and bustle hurt his sensitive ears, and it’s the only reason he doesn’t notice the muffled crash from right outside the building.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi Hajime stumbles towards home in the small hours of the morning, pleasantly warm from the drinks in his belly. He usually doesn’t stay out so late or drink so much, but tonight he had been out drinking with his coworkers late as they all have tomorrow off. _Well, later today by now._ He’s only a couple of blocks away from his house when he hears something from the alley next to him. _A stray dog’s whine? Or was that a person’s whimper?_

Iwaizumi hesitates, on one hand, he’s drunk and unarmed, and honestly he’s probably just hearing things.. But on the other hand, if that really is a person who had gotten mugged or something, Iwaizumi can’t just leave them to bleed out. He’s a doctor for god’s sakes, he’s supposed to save lives.  And anyway, it’s most likely just a stray or something, so there’s no harm in checking it out, right? _Right?_

Iwaizumi slowly walks into the alley, shining his phone’s flashlight deeper. He doesn’t see anything in front of him so he continues, finally reaching a brick wall in a dead end. He shines the light around and realizes the path continues to the side in another narrower alley, trash bags littering the ground. He doesn’t see anything else, and he definitely doesn’t want to go any deeper in all that trash, so Iwaizumi begins to turn away.

Another whimper comes from the direction of the narrow alley, much louder this time, followed by rustling. _That… is definitely a person crying._ Iwaizumi turns back and shines the light again, searching for the origin of the noise. _There._ A head of hair just barely shows over one of the trash bags a few feet away. Iwaizumi slowly makes his way across the trash strewn concrete, trying not to stumble and fall into the reeking waste. He finally reaches the body and realizes it’s a young man, unconscious and naked. As he looks closer, he sees that the man is covered in wounds and burns, a puddle of blood soaking the concrete beneath him. _Holy shit. Are those horns? And a tail?_

Iwaizumi just stares, overwhelmed. _What the fuck? What should I do? Am I drunk enough to start fucking hallucinating?_ He rubs his eyes and drags his hands down his face. _Okay, I know I’m just buzzed. I didn’t get drugged. Should I call the cops?_ Iwaizumi looks down at the man, unconsciously reaching out to touch a broken horn sprouting from his head. The man begins to twitch, breathing becoming ragged and low moans escaping his grimaced lips. Iwaizumi pulls his hand away quickly, but the man is already waking. Shivers wrack his body, and his eyes flutter.

“No… It hurts… Please, _stop..._ ” the man whimpers desperately, before curling his body into a ball. The shivers weaken to nothing, and he is out cold again. Iwaizumi catches himself staring and forces himself to think. _The most important part… is his injuries right? I’ll just bandage him up, and tomorrow when I’m rational and sober, call the cops or whatever._ Iwaizumi shakes his head at himself as he wraps the man in his long jacket. _I’m such a fucking dumbass for a pretty face._ He starts off back to his apartment, the unconscious man cradled in his arms.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later finds Iwaizumi depositing the freshly cleaned and bandaged man on his bed. His injuries had been much worse than Iwaizumi had originally thought. He was covered in patches of fresh burns, with lacerations and puncture wounds peppering his entire body. Even Iwaizumi’s extensive first aid kit hadn’t been enough, his suture thread ran out halfway through, and he’d improvised with sewing thread for the rest. The antibacterial was gone within half an hour, so he had to empty his reserves of farm-raised honey. After the bandage and gauze was gone, he’d used cut t-shirts and duct tape.

The only reason he hadn’t called an ambulance as soon as he saw the severity of the injuries was the horns and tail. He knew they were real. He examined them. Hell, he’d had to treat the injuries on the tail, too. _I am entirely too tired to deal with this shit._

Now, he lays a blanket over the sleeping man, turns the lights off, and stumbles onto the couch, asleep before his head hits the pillow.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi wakes to the smell of something burning. Clanking of pans and plates sound from his kitchen, and Iwaizumi springs up from the couch. His shoulders and back scream at the sudden movement from sleeping badly, but he’s too confused to care. _Who the hell is in my kitche-_

The memories from last night all come crashing into Iwaizumi’s head, along with a major hangover. He hangs his head into his hands and groans. _Wait, how the_ hell _is that guy moving already._ Iwaizumi hesitantly makes his way around the corner to the kitchen.

A regular young man stands at the stove, wearing some of Iwaizumi’s sweats and humming an unidentifiable tune. He turns at Iwaizumi’s approach and smiles brightly, waving around the spatula. He’s slightly taller than Iwaizumi, but much more lean. His auburn hair perfectly styled, framing his handsome face. No horns or tail, and no blood seeping through his clothes.

“Oh, you’re awake! I’m making breakfast!” he beams and continues to hum as he turns back to the stove. Iwaizumi just gawks at the man, unable to comprehend what is happening. _This guy was barely alive last night. How..?_ His thoughts are interrupted as the man flips his creation onto one of Iwaizumi’s plates and sets it on the table. Whatever it is, it’s charred beyond recognition and giving off the foulest stench. Iwaizumi works his jaw until he finds the ability to speak, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is, “I am _not_ eating whatever the fuck that is.”

The man turns back, aghast, “Wha- It’s a delicacy where I’m from! Rude!”

Iwaizumi ignores him and continues to stare, confusion written all over his face. He finds his voice and tries again, “How are you moving? You were bleeding to death last night.”

The man speaks with animated hand gestures, “Dragons heal fast! Although, if I had bled anymore last night, I probably wouldn’t have been able to heal at all. So you saved my life! Like my own prince charming,” he giggles to himself at that and continues, “and I am nothing if not a gentleman. So in order to return the favor, I, Oikawa Tooru, will become your handsome, and fearsome, knight in shining armor. Or maybe dragon steed if you prefer? I don’t really care who does the mounting!” He- _Oikawa_ \- ends his speech with a wink and a hand on his hip.

Iwaizumi stands frozen, still too shocked to think anything more than _what? Why? How? “Dragon??_ ” He didn’t realize that last bit was spoken out loud until the man-Oikawa responds.

“Oh yes, a dragon! The noblest of creatures and strongest of spirit, I know it’s humbling but don’t worry, I’ll give you my autograph.”

Iwaizumi’s thoughts still have yet to catch up with him and all he can spit out is, “You had a tail. And horns.”

A dark glint flashes in Oikawa’s deep red eyes, but after an instant it’s already gone, covered by a strained smile so wide Iwaizumi thinks he might have imagined it.

“Yes well, as much as I would just _love_ to display my gorgeous tail and proud horns, an accident with those foul humans has cost me the beauty of both. So while they heal, I will give you the pleasure of only looking at my regal, flawless face.” Oikawa gestures to his own face with a smug, if slightly tight, grin. “So, about my living situations-”

“You can’t live here,” Iwaizumi blurts, finally grounding his thoughts enough to communicate.

Oikawa stands frozen, his grin slowly dying on his face as he registers Iwaizumi’s words. “You- But you took me home. And healed me! I can be your bodyguard, servant, anything you want!” Oikawa looks desperately at Iwaizumi before forcing another strained smile to his lips and continuing, “Trust me, I’m super powerful. You’ll definitely be able to use me somehow, I swear.” His tone begins to lose the smugness and turn into pleading at the end.

“I’m sorry, but this is all just too weird for me. I need you to leave,” Iwaizumi says, awkwardly averting his eyes.

“I promise I’ll be helpful! I can do anything-”

“That’s not exactly the problem. I’m really sorry, but that’s just impossible,” Iwaizumi says quietly. He looks up again just in time to see tears collect in Oikawa’s eyes before he rapidly blinks them away.

“But… I don’t have anywhere else to go. Why did you have to save me if I can’t stay?” Oikawa’s composure begins to crack, shoulders hunching and eyes glassing over. Yet just as quick as it began, Oikawa forcefully relaxes, posture becoming guarded and face inscrutable. Oikawa speaks again in a powerful, but guarded voice, “No, nevermind, I get it. Thank you for taking care of me, and I’m sorry for any trouble I’ve caused.”

Iwaizumi awkwardly stands, unable to think of anything to say as he watches Oikawa turn and make for the front door. The sound of the door opening jars him enough to move to follow and catch a glimpse of Oikawa’s shoulders hunched in misery, before the door swings closed.

And in that instant before the door clicks shut in finality, Iwaizumi is suddenly overcome with the feeling that this is _wrong_ . Without even thinking, his feet are running, hands throwing open the door, Oikawa’s name on his lips- _Holy shit._

A blood red eye bigger than Iwaizumi’s entire head stares at him. The eye belongs to a massive maroon dragon, covered in half-healed burns and scars. It had been about to lift off from the street, but now is sitting up and turning it’s huge body back to Iwaizumi, eyes level with his. _This is the sixth floor._ Iwaizumi’s gaze trails  down what he can see of the dragon. A pair of black curved horns protrude from its elegant angular head, one broken halfway. Black spikes line its neck, each the size of Iwaizumi’s forearm. Black wings stretching wider than twice the length of his apartment building fold snugly on top of its heaving sides.

Iwaizumi drags his eyes back to return the dragon’s gaze. A clear film blinks over its eye but its stare is unbroken. It snorts a puff of smoke at Iwaizumi, causing him to stumble and cough into his arm. He looks back up at the creature in front of him and breathes in amazement, “You can stay.”

 **_‘Why?’_ **   Iwaizumi _feels_ the word more than hears it, but knows with certainty that it’s the dragon’s voice. He replies, “I’m honestly not sure. But I do know, without a doubt, that I don’t want you to leave right now.” He pauses, less conviction in his voice now, “Well, I mean if you still want to stay.”

A burst of light blinds Iwaizumi and suddenly Oikawa is bounding into his arms, knocking him down on his butt in his doorway. Oikawa lets his full weight settle on Iwaizumi’s body, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won’t regret it-” Oikawa hesitates and pulls back, looking at Iwaizumi’s face. He sheepishly smiles and asks, “Um, what was your name again?”

Iwaizumi’s head is reeling with thoughts of _why did I say that? Is he really going to live here? Dragons are real and one of them is hugging me???_   He abstractedly answers, “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Iwah-zumi - Iwuh-sumi - Iwuh,” Oikawa pauses, then his lips lift in a smirk and he proudly declares, “Iwa-chan!”

This jolts Iwaizumi out of his thoughts and he just stares at Oikawa for a moment before growling, “What the fuck did you just call me?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, bookmarks, and comments really do make my day!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to point out any typos or glaring mistakes.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at cmdrmilko, talk to me about this au I have a lot of stuff I want to share!!


End file.
